Pregnancy
by Laree
Summary: A little fic on how three SD couples would react to pregnancy. RuHana, SenKosh and MitKo


  


**Main | Sign Guestbook| Read Guestbook | Links | My Other Sites | Mail Me**

Laree's Slam Dunk Fanfiction

Pregnancy 

In the Rukawa-Sakuragi apartment   
3:00 A.M.   
The Whipped Father To Be 

" Kaede-kun...Hey, Kaede-kun! Wake up!" 

Oh good, sweet merciful God please _no_! Please, not again! Rukawa Kaede silently sent this prayer out to the powers that may be, keeping up the facade of his sleep as he rolled over onto his other side. He carefully opened his eyes the tiniest, tiniest bit. With the help of the moonlight he could make out his red haired lover who sat bolt upright in the bed, a slightly suspicious frown on that adorable little face of his. 

Hanamichi Sakuragi reached over and flicked the little bedside lamp on. Rukawa hurriedly squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Sakuragi's hot breath on his cheeks as he leaned over him to ascertain the fact that his dark haired lover really was still fast asleep. " Kaede-kun..." Hanamichi slapped him lightly on the cheek. " I know you're awake, Kaede-kun! Come on! Stop pretending!" 

But there was no way that Rukawa would have a repeat of what had happened the night before. And the night before that, and before that and the one before that too. There was no way in hell that Hana-kun, no matter how much he begged and pleaded with those big, sad brown eyes of his, would get him away from his nice, comfortable and warm bed. After all, he had been known as the Ice Prince in his High School days, hadn't he? He could resist ' The Look'. No matter how artfully rendered. At least this was what he told himself, though he knew very well that this was not so. 

" Kaede-kun! Dammit! Get up!" 

He didn't even know what hit him. One moment he was wrapped up in his comforter ( He and Hanamichi had separate comforters now. They had gotten tired of the constant fight for blankets ) feeling blissfully warm, the next he had been pushed unceremoniously off the bed. And he wasn't even allowed any time to recover. Hanamichi was on him in an instant with a flurry of pillows. " You stupid, stupid Kitsune!" With each word, the fuming redhead brought the pillow down upon Rukawa's head. " How dare you just _sleep_ there while I lie awake in bed suffering? You have no consideration whatsoever! Do you know how bloody uncomfortable it is to be seven fucking months pregnant?" 

It couldn't have been all that uncomfortable if he was still capable of attacking me like this, Rukawa thought balefully to himself. 

" I, the great Tensai, should have known better than to have hooked up with you, dammit! But you, being the sly Kitsune that you are, managed to trick the poor, innocent Tensai into this! If I had known that you would just leave me all by myself to muddle through all the miseries of pregnancy then I would have said no!" Hanamichi shouted, still not letting up with the pillows. He was by now slightly breathless. He didn't have the stamina that he used to before. Besides, the sheer size of his belly was hindering his movements. " You hear me? You miserable Kitsune? Do you know how hard it is to be carrying this child with no help whatsoever from my ungrateful, thoughtless boyfriend? Do you? You never think of me, do you? While you're off having fun playing basketball and I'm at home feeling all disgusting! Kogure's lucky with Mitsui. Mitsui's constantly with him, always asking him what he wants. always taking care of him...But you! You disgusting Kitsu-" 

" Fine. What is it that-ow!" Rukawa continued doggedly, his arms raised protectively over his head.   
" What is it that you would like, Hana-kun. Tell me, and I'll get it for you. Whatever it is!" 

" Chocolate Pudding." 

" But Hanamichi-kun! You finished all the Chocolate Pudding yesterday!" Rukawa pointed out, hoping against hope that his beloved would just settle for a piece of toast or something similar that was easy to prepare. 

The red head pouted and raised the pillow threateningly once more. " I thought you said that you'd get me anything at all that I wanted! Now you take it all back! You really are a liar you stupid Kitsune! You don't love m 


End file.
